


I'm Glad You Decided to Visit 18+

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Gintama
Genre: 18+, Angst, Anime, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, NSFW, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suspense, Tension, erotic fanfic, flirt, reader - Freeform, takasugi flirt, takasugi shinsuke smut, takasugi smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Years and years ago, Takasugi Shinsuke was your friend from childhood, and it had been that way for a while. You did everything in your power to be beside him-- even pose as a man to join the Joui war with him. You made sure to do everything you could to share as many moments as you could with Takasugi, but with time... things fell apart. Takasugi joined the Kiheitai without you, becoming one of the greatest leaders Kiheitai would have ever known. Time and time again would come when thoughts of Takasugi would flood your mind, and you finally had enough. You decided to take matters into your own hands and have a surprise visit at his spaceship.Will he take you on his ship for ride you won't ever forget?





	I'm Glad You Decided to Visit 18+

Years and years ago, Takasugi Shinsuke was your friend from childhood, and it had been that way for a while. You did everything in your power to be beside him-- even pose as a man to join the Joui war with him. You made sure to do everything you could to share as many moments as you could with Takasugi, but with time... things fell apart. Takasugi joined the Kiheitai without you, becoming one of the greatest leaders Kiheitai would have ever known. Distance made things difficult for your friendship to carry on, and his growing involvement with the group made it even harder to see each other. Then, just like that, he was gone. Gone without any trace of what he had left behind, only the fading memories of when you were children. Takasugi didn't even  _bother_ to say goodbye. Maybe that was what hurt the most-- maybe that's why you could never let him leave your mind.

You knew there was only one thing you could do to find the closure you desperately desired, and that was to find him. You knew where his spaceship was, and you were filled with determination to see him again. He was located just off the shore of a beach which would be about a day long of walking to get there, but it was worth it. Stepping inside of your restroom in your small home, you looked at your appearance in the cold reflection of the mirror. You knew Takasugi wouldn't remember you, but you hoped that if you cut your hair back to the short length it once was for the Joui war, maybe he would remember. Your fingers danced between the soft strands, trying to ingrain the feeling before the sharp blade of your scissors let each lock gracefully fall to the ground. You were afraid to look at yourself afterwards; afraid of what memories would flood back from the war. With one deep breath, you opened your eyes. The girl in the reflection wasn't you anymore, the girl in the reflection was a warrior who had seen too many things unimaginable. The girl was someone you hoped to forget, but deep down, you knew this was the only way Takasugi could remember you.

You set out at the break of dawn, just as the sun finished to rise from its beautiful morning glaze across the sky. You had nothing but determination now. This was something you never thought you'd ever do, but you made it this far. You became the warrior from years ago, and with that same warrior ambition, nothing was going to stop you. No mountains were too steep of a climb, no rivers were too deep of a swim. Whatever you had to do to see Takasugi, you were going to do it.

The night was caving in by the time you made it to the last hill, but just a bit further in the distance, covered by the stars of the sky, you saw it. That damn ship of his floating right above the water. You felt the insides of your stomach curl, but you knew this was no time to give up. Only one thought crossed your mind though-- how the  _hell_ were you going to make it up there?

  
With only one idea in mind, you grabbed what seemed like a round rock from the ground, tossing it from one hand to another. 'This might not be the greatest idea', you told yourself, but you couldn't find any other plausible solution. 'But I guess this will do.' 

Then, with one quick motion, you threw the stone at the giant spaceship, yelling something similar to a battle cry, "Takasugi!"

_No response._

You scattered around to find another rock, until you compiled a little mountain of stones from the sand. With another rock at the metal exterior of his aircraft you yelled, "Shinsuke!"

_No response._

After throwing all the rocks you could find, you came to the conclusion he wasn't going to come out. Exhausted, you sat down and looked at the moon. The reflection on the shore glimmered into your eyes. The water tickled at your toes as it sneakily crept up your legs, and the sand below you acted as a blanket and enveloped you inside its scratchy touch. Slowly, your vision became hazy and fell into a somber sleep.

You woke up on a futon, and were bundled under many kimonos; "what...?" As your scratched your eyes, you felt a hand grab on to your wrist, and deeply say, _"Y/N."_

You opened your eyes to see a dark haired, eye patched face that was so familiar...you looked again, and realized; it was Takasugi. "Takasugi?!" You yelled loudly, making him cringe. "You are so loud, hush." You smiled widely, and wrapped your arms around him, "there's no time for 'hush'! Oh my god!" You looked at him, and smiled, then released your grip on him. He looked the same, just older. It was so refreshing, just to see him again. It felt so real, life felt so clean. Having his face so close to yours, and having his scent around you just brought you back to childhood. As you stopped yourself from staring, Takasugi looked away, "why are you here?"

  
"God,"you groaned, "you are still a fuddy duddy. All orderly and strict. Well, I just thought why not? I haven't seen you in ten years and the first thing you do is sass me?"

  
"Actually, the first thing I did was save you from catching an illness. You fell asleep on the beach, and the water slowly absorbed into your clothes. You could have gotten a cold if it wasn't for me."

  
You looked away, "as if! I was fine I'm sure-- wait...where are my clothes.."

  
Takasugi sighed, and shrugged, "they were soaked, so I just put them outside to dry. I put you in my kimono, so you aren't naked." _'Did he really do that? Thats so unlike Takasugi...to be caring. He is a strange one.'_ You felt the soft fabrics on the kimono and shrugged, "but if you changed my clothes, then you had to see me naked..." You tried to not let the idea of him seeing you like that bother you, so you quickly let it go from your mind. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter anyways, I am sure you have seen worse."

The air seemed so thick; the tension was at its highest peak. He saw your body in its bare form. What did he think of you? Seeing you like that, what did he do? Suddenly, stopping your train of thought, Takasugi let out a soft laugh, "you say that like it is a bad thing." You shot your eyes at him, "did you just...laugh?! I haven't heard that laugh ever since we were kids!"

  
He sat himself next to you, sitting his hands on his lap. "I only laughed when we were children because I liked you at the time. Otherwise, I had no reason to laugh." You jolted your shoulders back in shock, "what?! No, you couldn't have liked me." 

  
"What was there not to like? It was as if you were perfect. Your posture was great, your hair was always maintained, and the way you smiled all so widely... You haven't changed much, now thinking of it. Except, you have developed."

  
"Developed?! What do you mean, you pervert!" You playfully pushed his shoulder, and he averted your hand. His reflexes were so fast. He must have been really focused on you.

  
"You still are beautiful. I don't understand how time didn't effect you. You still look as if you are a teenager, as well."

  
"Well," you shifted your position on the futon, almost as if you were flaunting your breasts, "I guess I just have some good genetics." He nodded, and you two began to sit in silence. Then it hit you that Takasugi Shinsuke, the orderly leader of Kiheitai, called _you_ beautiful. It seemed so unlikely, so _unreal_ to have such a thing happen. Maybe he still likes you? Maybe he still cares...? It all seemed so strange to think about him like that, but you needed answers.

  
"Do you," you paused, carefully thinking of what to say, "do you like me still?"

  
Your eyes glanced at his face, that had a very light tint of pink, "what? Y/N, that is ridiculous. How could you ever possibly think I would...I could...how..."

  
He grew quiet, this wasn't like him. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't be so embarrassed. You smiled deviously, and got the greatest idea. 'I could play around with him...I could make him even more embarrassed!' You quickly looked up at him, but before you could even react, his lips slammed into yours. Your muffled voice squealed, as you were taken by surprise. You pulled back, but he wouldn't let you. His arm wrapped around your back, having his hand in your short hair, pushing you into him. You tried to resist, but you couldn't; he was too strong. His left hand then rested on your hip, laying your body down on the futon. Takasugi pulled away from your soft lips to catch his breath. You then smirked, trying to conceal the small giggle that wanted to escape. You felt your insides tickle with excitement as he quietly whispered,

  
"Let me... _Let me show you how much I missed you_."

  
As he pinned you down by putting both his legs on either side of you, he attacked your lips again. His tongue discovered the details of your mouth, and he sucked on your own tongue. You moaned and he smiled as he took you out of his mouth. Takasugi crept down your neck, leaving a trail love bites that would surely be there for a long while. 

  
He then exposed your breasts, and he licked your hardened nipple. His left hand squeezed your breast hard, making your body arch from the rush of intimacy. His thumb massaged your nipple, as he sucked on your breast. You took your hand and pushed his head down your body, craving more attention. His head met your soaking pussy, greeting your clitoris with a lick.

  
Takasugi took his right hand away from you and pressed his thumb down onto your clit, making you jolt up, saying his name with energy, "Takasugi!" He kissed your entrance, and stuck his tongue into you. As he violently rubbed your clit, his tongue rushed in and out of you swiftly. His thumb swirled in a circle, pushing down on it roughly. A short moan was released from you, as you held his dark hair in your fist. You could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter every time his thumb came full circle. The pleasure was enticing, the feeling was exhilarating. Having him do such naughty things to your body; it was almost too much to handle. As his tongue plunged in and out of you repeatedly, you craved something more. Not his tongue, but his cock. As you breathed heavily, trying hard not to moan again, you said, "Takasugi--"

  
You then felt something building up, "T-Taka--"

  
Takasugi put his free hand over your mouth, and he continued to eat you out. You were a moaning mess, and his touch felt like heaven. You could feel yourself pulsating as a climax slowly continued to get closer. Takasugi then released your mouth, and took two fingers and slid them into your tight core. You felt yourself close around his fingers, as he thrusted his pointer and middle finger in and out of you, creating a sloppy, but fast noise. He then sucked on your clit, flicking his tongue over your nerves repeatedly. You then held bunches of his dark hair in your hands, feeling what was building up on you, getting ready to release.

  
He plunged his fingers into you one last time, and your walls contracted around his fingers, as a flush of your hot fluids rushed out. You squeezed his head and yelled out, "Takasugi--!" Continuous waves of pleasure tickled at your body, making sure every single nerve in your body fell to a numb sensation. As you let your fingers relax in his hair, you caught your breath. Takasugi's tongue licked up all that came from you, and he enjoyed it all. "You are so...sweet and savory...I would taste you all day if I could."

  
You smiled halfheartedly, trying to get your senses together. You clenched your hands, and then you stretched your legs a bit, until you felt Takasugi pick you up.

  
"Taka--ah!" 

  
He picked you up by your hips, and pushed you down onto his erection, but he did not enter you. He slowly slid his hard, thick cock between your thighs, just grazing your entrance. He wrapped his arms around you, letting his hands fondle your breasts. You could feel his racing heartbeat against your back as he asked, "Do you want to continue?" You nodded, " _please_." He then aligned himself to your entrance, and pushed in with no mercy. He didn't give you a chance to adjust to his huge size; he just went right for it. His big hands held your hipbones, and he slammed in over and over, getting harder and faster with each thrust.

  
You felt all the details of him in you, his size was decently big, certainly big enough for you. His swollen tip would continuously hit your G spot every time, making the feeling so amazing. A wet, slapping noise filled the room, and all you could hear was your moans. Every time he pushed himself in, he grunted lowly, and you moaned loudly. He began to thrust in harder, giving it his all. It felt as if he was going to tear you apart, but the feeling was ecstatic. His sweaty body pressed against yours, ah, the feeling. It was so intimate, and so amazing.

  
Suddenly, Takasugi's breath hitched. He went even faster than before, making this husky moan escape from his lips. You could feel something was building up in him, as he hit your back so fast with his chest. Pushing in and out, sweating heavily. You felt your walls begin to close around him again, as your G spot was hit over and over. Your voice got louder and louder each time, until his hand swooped down to your clit and began to rub roughly. Your body began to twitch, as you tried to keep yourself from another orgasm. 

  
Your walls began to pulse around him, and then, he pushed down on your clit, making you scream in full ecstasy. Your body began to jolt over the sudden waves of pleasure. You came around his hard erection, flooding him as your walls tightened and he couldn't continue any longer. He pushed you into him, going the deepest he could go, and he came inside you releasing a hot, sticky load into you. He continued to thrust as every wave of his climax played out. You were filled with both of your mixed juices to the brim, to a point where some was even dripping out of you. His hot body collapsed onto yours, and he slowly pulled out, as the fluids slowly dripped onto the floor.

  
As you two tried to catch your breath, he rolled beside you. "G-God," you sighed happily.

" _I am glad you decided to visit_ ," Takasugi said as he looked deeply into your eyes, and intertwined your fingers with his.


End file.
